Rin the living yin and yang: Revised version
by Sorryforthesuddenchange
Summary: (It's Years after the final Act.) Rin never had to choose because she never stayed with Kaede. Rin is half god, half demon. The kiss of her true mate will unseal her powers and restore her to her former glory. But what will happen if her powers are returned to her?
1. Chapter 1

It's Years after the final Act. Rin never had to choose because she never stayed with Kaede. Rin is half god, half demon. The kiss of her true mate will unseal her powers and restore her to her former glory. But what will happen if her powers are returned to her

Rin's age: 17

Sesshomaru's age: 900 in human years

Rin's and Sesshomaru's P.O.V.  
Rin's P.O.V.

I've been living in Sesshomaru-sama's Castle for years, constantly under his protection. Don't get me wrong I'm forever grateful to my lord. However, lately I feel like in a past life I wasn't the one needing protection, I was the giving it.

Ever since I turned 15, I've had dreams. These dreams that I had were disturbing. It would start out ok but then the blood, lies, and punishments would start.

In my dreams I was a hybrid. Half Demon, and half god. My mother was a powerful goddess, and my father was the last demon of the brown Inu clan. I would be happy living in the heavens with my mother, until she was killed by the other gods. Even my father was killed. My once happy life became a living nightmare. After they murdered my parents they would punish me for 'being born'. Their form of punishment for me was scorching me with their purification powers. They would abuse me and use me as a tool for entertainment. When I cried, begged, and pleaded for them to stop they would torture me more. Then my dream would end and I'd wake up drenched in sweat, feeling scared and hopeless.

For some reason my dreams have gotten more vivid these past couple of weeks. It's like I can physically and emotionally feel the pain. It's gotten to the point where Sesshomaru-sama even started waking me up because I would scream and sob all night. He would ask me if I was ok, but I would brush it off and tell him it was the wolves' nightmare again. It was the only lie I that I could tell that he couldn't see through. 

My Birthday is tomorrow, and honestly I'm afraid. I'm afraid because I have this weird feeling something big is going to happen.

I dry my eyes as the remnants of my dreams slowly disappear. It wasn't as bad as it had been lately but my skin is stinging like I can feel the slight burn my dream counterpart does. Subconsciously rub my skin to soothe the ache.

Getting up I begin my morning routine. Walking across the room I go to my praying mat and I sit down. Setting up my candles, I get my 'matches' that kagome gave me to light them. Crossing my legs, I slowly close my eyes and take deep breathes to calm myself. Meditation is something I picked up to calm myself after my so called dreams. I will myself to clear my mind of its troubling thoughts. After a while I feel the tension leave my body. So I get up and walk to my wardrobe to get my training attire. The outfit was similar to Sango's except for the fact that my armor is white and has a crescent moon on my breastplate signaling to everyone I'm Sesshomaru's ward. But for training all I need is the black body suit.

After dressing in my attire I pick up my sword, omnyosaiga, and take it out of its sheath, just staring at it. Call me crazy but I've always had this...this feeling that I've held omnyosaiga before. My mind slowly drifts back to my dream, something deep in my soul telling me to dig deep within for answers. Putting the sword back in its sheath I head to the field for training with Kyoko sensei.

Walking out the palace, I passed the gardens and headed straight to the training grounds which is literally a clearing with a large hut built to hold weapons used by the guards. In the middle of the field I see my training instructor and bow "Hi kyoko sensei I'm ready for my training I've been practicing like you ordered" I say happily.

"Great, did you bring omnyosaiga" (A/N Omnyo means yin and Yang)

Omnyosaiga, my sword, is a gift I had gotten from Totosai when I turned 12. Since Totosai only makes swords for those who have powers I became curious as to why I needed a sword for I am neither a priestess nor a demon. But being the secretive demon he is Totosai told me that I will know when the time comes.

"Hai sensei" I reply

"Let's get started then"

The day went by with me practicing with sensei and continuing even after she left. When I stopped and looked at the sky realizing that diner would be served soon I went inside and asked a maid to have Natsu my personal servant , guard, and only friend join me at the bath house. Natsu like always used her demonic abilities and met up with me seconds after I summoned her. Natsu is a stunning tiger demon with tan skin and one black stripe on each check. She had the most gorgeous green eyes ever. She was one of the few people who knows me really well. The moment Natsu looked at me I could tell she wasn't happy with me and I think I know why she might feel that way. Usually the walk to the bath house is comforting however today was awkwardly silent. To my dismay when we got there it was empty.

Only after we undresses and began to scrub ourselves with the smooth stone Natsu turned around and gave me a disappointed look. "When are you going to tell him Rin?" she asked firmly. I couldn't look her in the eyes if I did I might give into her requests and tell _him_."Tell who what Natsu" She stopped scrubbing herself and spoke quietly."Rin you know exactly what I'm talking about" Natsu paused took a deep breath and continued "Why are you doing this. These dreams are only getting worse. You could be in serious danger if… If that woman comes after you. Rin, please tell Sesshomaru the truth." She begged and as she spoke my dreams flashed before my eyes. I looked at her and asked softly."Why would a woman who looks exactly like me want to kill me?"

She seemed to consider this before answering "I don't know Rin. Just tell Sesshomaru please."

Rising in all my naked glory giving her Sesshomaru's signature look I coldly say "For the last time the answer is no. Speak of this again to me or anyone else I will cut all ties I have with you. Do I make myself clear?" Natsu spat a "Yes My Lady" 

I got out of the bath house very angry…with myself. I couldn't blame Natsu at all because I knew she was right. I will never stop having the same dream and I know it will only get worse. So why did I lash out at her like how I did when she was only looking out for me like a friend would do. 

I made it to my room and quickly got dressed in a light green kimono that has orange and white flowers decorating it. I put on my white socks then my sandals. I brushed my hair and let it cascade down my back and stop slightly above my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure I was presentable. Approved with my attire I walk out the room towards the dining room.

I walked into the dining room and took my seat near Sesshomaru and told everyone hello. Only moments after I came in Hideaki came giving a playful smile. Hideaki is well built and strong and like Natsu he is also a lion demon but has 2 stripes on each check. The thing about Natsu and Hideaki is that they are madly in love with one another. It's obvious that they both hold feelings for each other but like Inuyasha and Kagome they are totally oblivious. But Hideaki unlike Inuyasha is kind from the get go his only problem is that he's a flirt.

"Rin my beautiful princess" Hideaki said smoothly as he took a seat next to mine. I can feel the heat in my cheeks so I look down at my plate to avoid the embarrassment but feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I look up to see Sesshomaru staring at me and I can't help but give him a bright smile filled with love and devotion. Yes, I have loved Sesshomaru-sama for a while now and I wish I could be his mate. I know my love is unrequited for my lord hates humans and mating me would go against everything he says even though I'm an exception. Thinking that way makes me sad but I've accepted it.

For the rest of the night I ate quietly, listening to all the tales and stories the warriors' had to tell. When I finished I excused myself and got up to leave. I didn't get to far when I felt a pair of warm manly hands grab my arm tightly yet gently. I don't even have to look to know it was Sesshomaru.

"I'll be ok Sesshomaru-sama" I say softly not looking at him.

I walk quickly and before I know it I'm already in my room changing into my sleeping yukata. Before I went into bed I prayed that I would have a happy dream once again. Crawling into bed I fall asleep instantly.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V. (After Rin Leaves for bed)

Tuning out everyone, I think of Rin as she leaves.

All I see are images of her smiling face, and it really irritates me that she of all the people that I have come across she has my attention. I can't believe I didn't leave her in a human village. The power Rin holds over me it's absolutely sickening. It kills me to say this but she has tamed my inner beast, she might be the one. A dark voice starts chuckling in my head and I already know it's my inner beast laughing because of my confession.

(A/N Sesshomaru and his inner beast is talking in Sesshomaru's head)

 _ **'Finally you get it she is ours'**_ he said obnoxiously as if he was right

 _'She is human, I will never mate a human.'_ I countered

 _ **'Yes you will she is our mate, she is the one we have been looking for. The one who was created for us, our other half.'**_ he paused _ **'Mating season started days ago now's the perfect time to mate her'**_ _  
_  
I was furious that my inner demon would promote such a thing with me with a human _'Rin will never be bedded by me, bear my mark, or carry my pups! I will not have half-breeds, for pups. And humans they are weak, selfish, repulsive, creatures never meant to walk this earth. Rin is… is an_ ' I hesitate not able to finish my sentence.

 _ **'Say it she is a weak, selfish, repulsive creature. We both know that's a lie! Rin, our Rin, is strong, selfless, attractive, graceful, and loving. Do us both a favor and'**_ _  
_  
I cut my inner demon off` _'NEVER will I ever mate her, she is human so stop wasting your time. I will only mate the demon made for me. She would only make me weak and bear me bastard pups! So why don't you do us both a favor and don't speak of Rin being my mate ever again'_

Before my inner beast can retaliate I hear ear shattering screams that can only be coming from Rin's room. I run to her room at the end of my hall. When I open the door I am shocked at what I see. Rin is poised feet above her bed, screaming and crying. I try to walk towards her but I'm pushed back by what seems to be a barrier only a priest or priestess can put up. It is so strong I can only get within two feet of her without being burned. It made me feel useless that all I could do was watch her scream.

Only when Rin stopped screaming the barrier went down and she finally floated back onto her bed. Even though silent sobs racked her body her heart beat tells me she's still sleeping. I walk out of her room to see Natsu silently crying, my only guess as to why is because she witnessed the entire thing. But the only thing going through my head was Rin floating in the air with a barrier put around her. It was odd, she has no spiritual powers because spiritual people have small traces of god like blood. The smell of the blood pumping through her veins is purely human, yet she was powers like that. It's not possible. Is it? 

I snap out of my thoughts and go to my sleeping quarters. It is not necessary for me to sleep but I'm going to sleep on this matter. But before I go to bed Jaken stops me

"Milord Rin's birthday is coming up… Should we start preparing for the celebration"

I tense at the thought of Rin's birthday. It will be her 18 birthday. The day she becomes of age to pick her own suitors. The time my inner demon and I wish would never come. I nod at Jaken signifying that he should start preparing .

Rin's P.O.V (A/N Rin's dream) 

_I'm wearing a blue hakama top with light pink sakura flowers and dark pink hakama pants. It's not my body, I'm in one of a six year old girl, the hybrid half-breed. And it feels right, like this is who I'm meant to be. But there are tears streaming down my face, obviously distraught about something. My legs are moving with inhuman speed, as I jump into my mother's arms, burying my head into her chest._

 _"Mom they hate me, they want me dead" I cry_

 _Looking up I see a beautiful woman with silky black hair, sun kissed tan skin, and the most mesmerizing silver eyes. She takes a deep breath and thinks things over before stating "Honey they do not, they are afraid of what you are capable of. I see your future, Rin, you're the one making a difference when all the gods and goddesses cannot do anything but guide people and watch." she pauses and softly says " Rin you are adored by all you meet. You're even happily mated and have wonderful children. Rin… it will get better, I promise."_

 _My lips twitch upwards and before I know it a big smile is on my face. Letting me I laugh and tell her to catch and phase into my true form and run away, mom laughs and phases into a celestial dog and chases me. We play until the day ends for I am worn out and need rest._

 _Then the scene ends in a blinding light. I look around and I realize I'm alone, in the DARK. Walking around I see no way out._

 _"Rin." a voice echoes_

 _"Who's there" I yell into the darkness looking everywhere_

 _"Rin I don't have much time."_

 _In a burst of light, my 'mom' appears out of nowhere wearing a beautiful white gown._

 _"Who are you and what do you want?!" I scream, not really believing that the mother in my dreams is real._

 _"Rin all of your dreams are your memories. I am your real mother the one that you only see in your dreams. After I died they sealed your powers and memories and put you in a human womb." she says sadly. "Rin the only way to unseal your powers is finding your soul mate. When you do you must kiss him and your powers will awaken. Believe me Rin…"_

 _"No you're lying." I softly say, cutting her off._

 _She looked at me desperately and implored "My dearly beloved daughter, trust me I am telling the truth. You already know who he is, you love him already."_

 _Before I could think about whom this man might be another bright light appears. Other gods and goddesses break through the bright light. And they all look me dead in the eyes with disgust and hatred as they stand behind a man who held much more distaste for me._

 _"Little bastard" spoke the man "I am Akihiro the leader of the all gods. The one that killed your parents and performed your special ceremony of 'acceptance'." Akihiro smiled evilly_

 _"What are you talking about" I ask with an edge in my voice but I'm actually afraid to find out what it is._

 _"I seem to have forgotten we took away your memories, since they have been partially unsealed I will give you an early birthday present from me to you." He all but boomed_

 _Akihiro shot a bright blue light at me. It was absorbed into my body and I started pulsing (A/N like how Inuyasha pulses when he turns human/half demon/demon). There was an intense pain in my head, I started to float encased in a pure blue light. The pain was unbearable I began to cry out in agony. Then my memories hit me, they all came flooding back, and they were awful memories. What I thought were dreams were only my memories that I was subconsciously trying to remember._

 _I screamed as I tried to clutch my head but I was immobilized, like I was being held in place by invisible hands. I don't know how long I was like that, but it felt like it was forever. Only when I fell to the ground the pain had stopped and I was left feeling numb. Even though I stopped screaming silent sobs continued to rack my body. But when I opened my even I find myself alone again._

(A/N end of dream)

I wake up in a pool of sweat. My dreams still fresh in my mind. And to my astonishment I have all memories of all the things I thought were false. I laughed at myself. So I am the so called freak that half demons didn't even accept. Demons, gods, humans, half demons, they all rejected me because I was peculiar, not normal, because I'm different they were afraid. I'm the outcast in all 4 worlds.

Finally I decide to open my eyes and look around my room. Natsu's above me with a big grin on her face. She looks like she can barely hold her excitement.

It kind of annoyed me when I looked at Natsu smile like that. Cause all I could think of is that she didn't have to struggle the way I did. But instead of being grumpy I push my emotions aside and act like nothing's wrong

"Yes Natsu, what is it?" I ask groggily while I'm slowly sitting up on my bed

"It's your birthday silly. It's coming soon my Rinny winy" Natsu chirps happily

I look away because I feel my eyes sting with tears. I know Natsu can smell my tears with her sensitive nose, but I don't care. It's extremely hard to learn that everything about me is a lie. The only thing that is true about me now is my birthday, the time that comes one year that I _looked_ forward to before they took everything away from me. I look at Natsu trying to keep my tears at bay but what she does next makes my resolve come tumbling down

"Rin, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but just know that everything will be alright" Natsu whispers soothingly

I couldn't hold them in anymore they just came rolling down my cheeks one after another. I jumped off the bed and I held Natsu like my life depended on it. She tried to comfort me as best as she could but I only cried harder. As she held me in her arms I thought of telling her everything from my dream last night to my all of my forgot memories. I was just to tell her _everything_ but Sesshomaru-sama walks in. I feel a slight throb in my head and her a malevolent masculine cackle.

'Tell him the truth about who you really are, BASTARD' I heard Akihiro's voice say in my head 


	2. important!

Alrighty guys I'm back I'm sorry that I've been absent and haven't done anything lately. I had been occupied with my school duties and then I had suffered the loss of a loved one. And with all that stress building up I was slowly falling back into depression and had almost completely fallen into depression, but I eventually found my way. Anyways I'm sorry for neglecting you guys nevertheless, so I hope to have the next chapter posted this weekend or sooner. It might take me some time but I'm not going to let you guys down.


	3. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.(Before Rin wakes up)

"Pathetic! How are you supposed to defend my land when you look like pups getting swords for the first time in your life!" I shout at my soldiers on the training field. Goading them into fighting harder.

I train with my soldiers every morning but I'm too... Advanced for them to pose a threat to me. After I perfectly mastered my sword, Bakusaiga, I have achieved more power. My senses and natural abilities have enhanced, I can teleport (though that drains me of demonic energy faster), put up barriers, and heal people without using the healing agents in my saliva. Even my true form has become bigger and I can shoot a beam of electricity from my mouth in my true form. The only 2 people who can actually put up a fight with me are Inuyasha and Hideaki, I have far surpassed my parents,'The Seductress' and 'The Great General of The West'.

Quickly deciding I want to _brush_ up on my skills, I let my demonic aura flare out searching for my sparring partner. I continue walking and come to an abrupt halt. With a sword pointed to my neck my opponent, Hideaki, says "Sesshomaru-sama I challenge you to a duel."I stared at him as he naturally got into his fighting stance. We glared at one another as we waited for one to attack. I didn't answer him instead his reply was my sword clashing with his. I effortlessly pushed him back a few feet and tried to immobilize him with my poison whip. But he evaded and blocked my whip sending it flailing wildly. Everyone moved out the way for fear of being injured during our intense mock fight.

Hideaki charged at me. When he came close enough I did a backflip into the air, making his back an open target. I begin shooting small blasts of energy at him. He dodges all of my attacks, so I drop down and we bolt at each other head-on. With inhuman speed, we clashed swords while landing a few kicks and punches here and there. Using my right hand to use my sword, I let the poison in my body pool to my nails in my left hand. I swiped with my claws at his weak spots, only to leave nicks everywhere.

Changing tactics, I tried Assaulting him with my energy blasts again, but he did a lotus kick to get away efficiently knocking me back a few feet. My opponent being the bastard that he is got cocky because I couldn't land an attack on him. So as he was about to start taunting me I caught him off guard. Wrapping my acid whip around his ankle I drag him down to the ground. Using his position as an advantage, I teleported in front of my opponent, sword pointed at his throat I declare victory as the crowd cheered on about the amazing fight they witnessed.

"It seems you need more training Hideaki, you seem to be weaker than usual today"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama you have somehow gotten stronger." He laughs "I can barely keep up with you. It took almost all I had to avoid all your blasts".

It seems _IF_ what Hideaki is saying is true, I'm getting better at using my new abilities. Turning around I tell my men that the rest of training with be overseen by Hideaki. Then I take my leave, heading to my study to continue working on the documents that require my attention. Jaken and I went through most of the documents when I decided to take a tea I enjoy my tea my nose scrunches up as it's sweet aroma was being replaced by the assaulting smell of salt. Following the scent of tears, I wound up face to face up with Rin's door. I can smell Natsu is in there, she's most likely trying to console Rin. When I walk in Rin's room I see Rin's beautiful face full of tears in Natsu's arms, while Natsu silently rubs her back.

Rin's P.O.V

I couldn't hold them in anymore they just came rolling down my cheeks one after another. I jumped off the bed and I held Natsu like my life depended on it. She tried to comfort me as best as she could but I only cried harder. As she held me in her arms I thought of telling her everything from my dream last night to all of my 'forgotten memories'. I was just about to tell her _everything_ , but Sesshomaru walks in. And as he walks in I look up, and I feel a slight throb in my head and hear a malevolent masculine cackle.

'Tell him the truth about who you really are, BASTARD!' I heard Akihiro's voice say in my head. I chose to ignore Akihiro thinking he might leave me alone. I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Rin why were you crying?" Sesshomaru demands, disrupting my train of thought for a moment. 'You think you can ignore me.' Akihiro demanded, but I stayed silent, and he chuckled darkly. Not long after he chuckled I felt these invisible fingers roam all over my body, yet I knew nobody was there. Though I had enough sense to know it was _his_ doing. His _hands_ touched me in a rough manner, they made me feel... _violated_. They scratched at my thighs and boobs, squeezed my neck, his touches burned me, yet I didn't make a sound. 'Endure it, don't let him know how uncomfortable you are' I thought.

After many agonizing minutes of torture, Akihiro finally stopped. 'I guess we will be doing this the hard way' he said with a sigh, and with the snap of his fingers, he was gone. Shuddering I get a cold chill down my spine and I look up at Sesshomaru. He gently grabbed my chin and was staring into my eyes, as if he were searching for an answer. "Rin why were you crying?" Sesshomaru asks again more firmly this time.

I couldn't help it, I know I should have been answering his question but I can't help but get lost in his beautiful gold eyes. They were so mesmerizing, it's like they held all the answers to the world. To me, they did hold all the answers to the world, cause that's the only way I could read his emotions. And when I looked deeper into them I saw concern, confusion, and...what is that last one? _Is that surprise, anticipation, or maybe trust. Is that… is that a-ador..._

"Rin!" _That got my attention_ "I am only going to ask you one more time why were you crying"

"I missed by parents, it's my 18th birthday after all. It's special time among humans, the transition from adolescence into adulthood. I just got emotional, I'm sorry for making you worry Sesshomaru-sama" I said calmly. _Wow, Rin way to lie._ He looked me in my eyes a while longer, and I silently prayed that he wouldn't see right through my lies. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he let go of my chin and got up and walked away, but not without turning back and sparing me a side glance.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

 _Something isn't right here_ I thought as I looked into Rin's chestnut colored orbs. I sensed the presence of another not too long ago, it was very small but it was there. And it was emitting from Rin's body to top it all off. Plus her eyes glazed over after she stopped crying, just like Kohaku's when he was under Naraku's influence, however, the thing is Naraku's presence never came rolling off Kohaku's body. I let go of her chin and walked away, but I couldn't shake off this sinister feeling. Giving Rin a side glance, I quickly take in everything from the way she looks to the way she smells before leaving. I took one step outside Rin's room only to have my ears ringing from Jaken incisive yelling.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken practically screamed. Swiftly I turn around and squashed Jaken between my boot and the floor

"Toad stop your squawking" I demanded as I twisted my boots further into his face.

"Master….w-we have to…. (cough)...talk about...Rin's coming of age….BALL" he rasped out

Immediately I let Jaken go. _Rin's ball_ I Thought _. Oh, how I wished this day would never come._ Getting ready for a ball is a very big problem altogether. First, you must decorate the hall accordingly to the occasion, then after all that you have to invite all the guest and properly give them seats were everyone, especially those of importance, are somewhat happy with their seating arrangements. Make a menu making sure that you have everything those idiots like. And last but not least you have to get yourself ready for the ball which is another problem on its the worst problem for me is Rin's suitors I'm most likely gonna have to deal with

A/N

Sorry, this was a very late chapter that I promised. I wouldn't be surprised that you guys are a little upset and frankly I don't blame you. Anyways that's a rap. Don't forget to review even though it is few, your comments mean everything to me. ;D


End file.
